The Story of Lucky Genre
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Lucky Genre is a magical Kirin and hopes to find the author of her Daughter's favorite book series after she goes missing. With the help of her new friend Felix Floetry the Kitsune, they travel to the Kirin village to search for clues!


It was a nice summer afternoon in Ponyville, and Lucky Genre the friendly, Videogame loving yellow Kirin, made her way to Books Galore Bookstore. She was looking for some particular books for her young daughter. After a few moments of not finding the right books, she finally went over to the front counter to ask the clerk for help. this is where she meets her friend Felix floetry for the first time.

Lucky: "excuse me? Can somepony assist me? I'm trying to find a certain book series!"

Out of the back room comes a tall Orange Fox wearing a green t-shirt and carrying a stack of books in his paws, walking on his two hind legs.

Lucky: oh, you're not a pony. I never knew foxes lived in Ponyville! That's awesome!

Felix: *_he smirked* _"and I didn't know that Kirin lived in Ponyville either. I guess it's true what they say, Kirin are rather pretty in person hehe" _he gave a playful wink and put the books down on the counter_

Lucky: _she blushed a little and smiled shyly with a giggle _"oooohhh stop iiiit! Hehehe! Well you certainly are friendly. You must be From Vulpisia."

Felix: _he grins_ "yep, I moved here from my home country five years ago. At first I had a hard time fitting in. I still struggle with it to be honest."

Lucky: "oh, i understand. I had a little bit of a hard time as well." _She smiled_ "but the reason I'm here today is because I'm looking for some books for my daughter, and I'm not sure if you guys have the right ones. Do you think you could help me?"

Felix: "sure thing! I'll definitely see what I can do. My name is Felix floetry by the way. Nice to meet you!"

Lucky: _Adjusts her glasses_ "cool name! My name is lucky genre, I work at a video game store down the street hehe!"

Felix: _gasps_ "nerd alert! Nerd alert! Haha!" _He said in a very playful tone_

Lucky: _Shaking her head_ "haha, Very funny. I can see that you're not only a Kitsune, you're also a comedian"

Felix: _smirks and leans against the counter_ "I do make myself chuckle on occasion hehe"

Lucky laughed and fixed her glasses again.

Lucky: "well all jokes aside mr. Felix, do you think you can help me locate the book series I'm looking for? It's called 'Arbor Dream the Wonder Kirin!' My daughter reeeeeally loves those books hahaha!"

Felix: _his eyes got wide and he smiled happily_ oh wow! That's a great series! I met the Kirin who wrote that! I believe her name is Autumn Blaze right? She's an excellent writer! In fact, I think I have one of her first issues."

Felix comes from around the counter and takes lucky to the kids section where he finds the first edition book she was talking about.

Felix: "aha! Here it is!" _Looks at lucky_ "want to see something cool?" _Smirks_

Lucky: "oh? S-Sure"

As Felix begins reading, the characters and scenery described in the story begin to appear all around them as if the story was actually coming to life. Lucky's eyes lit up and she started jumping around excitedly.

Lucky: "OMG Felix! How in Equestria are you doing this?"

Felix: _Chuckles_ "I just infused the storybook with some of my illusion magic. And everything starts appearing as I read it hehe" *_he Grins_*

Lucky: _she gets in Felix's face, their noses touching_ "that is the coolest thing ever!"

Felix: _Blushes a little and laughs_ "haha it's honestly a simple trick haha"

Lucky: _deadpan expression_ "felix... I'm a Kirin... I can't do illusion magic so of course it's not going to be simple to me!"

Felix: _Chuckles happily_ "no worries Lucky. By the way, what do you do for work? Sorry if that seems random, but since we're becoming friends, I wanna know you better haha"

Lucky: _giggles happily_ "I work at the video game store just a few blocks away from here! I looooove Video games, both me and my daughter Faithful Sunshine!"

Lucky then pulled out a picture of her young daughter and showed it to the Kitsune.

Felix: "Awwww she's cute! She definitely takes after you haha! As far as the Arbor Dream book series, this is the only book we currently have. Apparently the series has recently been cancelled for some reason...that's odd..."

Felix scratches his ears a notices that the first edition he's holding is actually an autographed copy from Autumn Blaze herself! Lucky notices the signature and starts fangirling.

Lucky: "Ooooohhhh! Is that really an authentic Autographed Copy of Arbor Dream?"

Felix: _looks at it_ why, I never realized that we had this. I thought it was merely a copy. I wonder how we got signed copy and nopony noticed before... that's a funny coincidence haha."

Lucky:_ Reaches for the book eagerly_ "Oh please can I buy this one!? It's a shame that there are no more issues being made anymore...I really wonder why. Hmm..."

Felix: _Hands her the book and smiles_ "Sure go ahead! I'm actually curious as to what would cause Autumn Blaze to just randomly discontinue a book series that she's been passionate about. I heard that soon after she helped Convince the other Kirin to speak again, she became a children's book Author since she's passionate about telling stories."

The two of them contemplate the situation for a few moments, then Lucky has an idea.

Lucky: "Hey Felix, wanna come with me to the Kirin village to find Autumn? It seems like we both are concerned about why she's not making books anymore."

Felix: _Ears flick _"huh? Really? A-Are you sure?"

Luck: _Pats his shoulder _"Yea! Come ooooon it'll be fun! Besides, I have a suspicion that something might be wrong. Ever since we got our voices back, some of the Kirins have been acting a little fishy at times..."

Felix: _Gives a soft smirk and nods_ "Alright bet! As a matter of fact, I've been itching for a new adventure anyway. And what better way to have one than with a new awesome friend!" _Felix grins and wags his tail_

Lucky: "Aww I feel the same way! Plus now I get to show you something that I can do! Hehe!"

_Lucky rubbed her hooves together_

Felix raised an eyebrow and licked his Whiskers in curiosity. The idea of new secret abilities had him very intrigued.

Felix: "hmm what do you mean? Do you know some tricks as well?"

Felix was genuinely interested.

Lucky: _Nods and smirks _"you could say it's a unique kind of magic Actually! Watch this!"

Lucky reached behind her back and pulled out a mysterious bag. Felix tilted his head.

Felix: "W-What is that...?"

Lucky reached inside the bag and fished around for a moment.

Lucky: "It's part of my special ability! Aha, there it is!"

_Lucky pulled out a large green Warp pipe from the Super Mario Bros game. Yes you read that correctly_

Felix's jaw dropped as he saw her pull the Warp Pipe from the bag and levitate it to the center of the room.

Lucky: "I forgot to mention, I have magic that is tied to the Video game world's! Hehe pretty neat huh? With this Warp Pipe, we can get to the Kirin Land instantly! I'll explain everything once we get there!"

Felix finally spoke, not knowing exactly what to say.

Felix: "H-Holy Fox...j-just let me go clock out first..."

-END OF CHAPTER-


End file.
